Корисник:WinxStella2
О Мени Edits: |Муза Welcome to my world! For further issues, leave a message on my talk page.About me Здраво! Ја сам Аnne, али ме можете звати Принцеза Стела, Ариел, Звончица,Рокси^^! Велики сам фан Mermaid Melody, Winx Club, Monster High, Disney Princess, Disney Fairies... Обожавам Музу и Стелу ''МОРАТЕ ВИДЕТИ ВИНКС РОК ЗВЕЗДЕ: '' Право Админа Многи ме питају шта је то али то је само за мене... Када нађеш особу која ће се према теби понашати фино знај да и ти мораш тако да се понашаш. Можеш ми рећи било коју ствар: *'Морате 'се понашати лепо и културно према свим члановима Викије иначе ћете бити БЛОКИРАНИ . *'Питања:' Ако желиш да ме питаш било које личне ствари слободно питај(колико имам година...) Ако питаш било које луде ствари као на пример КО ЈЕ ДАФНЕ..., боље би било да погледаш њену страницу. Немојте ме питати ствари као ЗАШТО САМ БЛОКИРАЛА НЕКОГ... Извините али вам нећу одговорити. *'Упозорења:' Можеш ме увек питати зашто сам те упозорила... Ја ћу ти одговорити. *'Земље:' Ја живим у Србији и увек можеш питати како написати ствери... Ја ћу ти одговорити на Енглеском *'Линкови:' Увек буди отвореног ума када стављаш линкове на овај вики. Ако будете стављали Фан слике избрисаћу их и немојте питати зашто сам то урадила... Надам се да сам вам помогла око свега. Шта ја све радим Нормално ја волим све људе овде Ја мењам странице и стављам слике. Ја као гл. админ могу све да радим још од блокирања до мењања страница. Моје омиљено Ја правим овај део да ме људи не би питали шта волим... *'Winx Club': Стела/Вила Сјајног Сунца , Муза/Вила Музике , Блум/Вила Змајевог Пламена *'Mermaid Melody':Рина/Зелена Сирена *'Monster High': Спектра Вондергеист/Дух,СкелитаКалаверас/Скелетон. Моји омиљени снимци Како нацртати Монстер Хај СНИМЦИ НИСУ МОЈИ!!! Drawing Monster High - MATTEL.jpeg MH Mattel 2.jpg MH Mattel 3.jpg MH Mattel 4.jpeg Моје Слике All of the group (on ice): All of the group in beautiful balls: Bloom: I think the VA has the voice suits Bloom is Helena Evangeliou… Even Angela Gallupo does that well in the 4. Helena’s voice is much sweeter, and the time she voices for Bloom is longer than Angela’s. And Helena’s voice is sweet, but still have its own power… I’m not surprised when Helena was chosen as Bloom. But besides, Angela's voice can show the emotions and attitude, the things Helena failed in 2 first seasons. And I was a bit unpleased when Molly C. Quinn’s voice was too… strong and does not match with Bloom’s personalities at all (well… in the 1st special she makes me feel like Bloom is now even naughtier than in Rai dub; in Rai dub, from a bike, she wants a motor-scooter, but in Nick dub, from a bike, she wants a car!)… But I believe now that’s better. Stella: Nobody can copy Stella’s voice in Rai dub, I believe that. And I’m sure nobody is the real life has the voice like Stella :P, in all the version. Amy Gross’ voice is good, it shows me how sour & scornful Stella is :P, but Jennifer shows me a tart, a bit haughty and very royal Stella :D! And she voices for Stella from the 1st season to the 4th season. I know that all the Nick voice casts do the same thing, but you can see that Rai always choose the best people to voice for the Winx, even their voice casts aren’t stable, but they’re talented, so when a Rai cast identify himself/herself with the whole series, this is really worth to be appreciated! Flora: The idea VA for Flora – I think – is Holly Gauther-Frankel. She voices for Flora from the 1st season to the 4th season, like Jennifer Seguin. Even her voice in the first season is a bit different in 3 later seasons, her voice still shows the sweet, shy personalities. Alejandra Reynolso can’t replace Holly’s voice & place in my heart, but she does the great things for Flora. Keep going, Alejandra! Musa: In 2 first seasons, Musa is voiced by Sarah McCullough, and in 2 later seasons, Musa is voiced by Anik Matern… Both of them suit Musa in different ways. Sarah is a bit tomboy and Anik is a bit girly. I also like the way Sarah says: “Charmix!” in season 2, sounds very beautifully :x! But if I have to choose the best VA suits Musa, I’ll choose Anik. Her voice is etremely beautifully, and that always reminds me of Musa’s good singing talents. However, Sarah’s voice often reminds me of the good singing talents – but only if she has any. And at least, both of them are better than Romi Dames’ horrible voice >.<, and both Sarah & Anik can voice for Stormy, when Romi can’t! Tecna: IDK much about Tecna’s first VA in 1st season, but I think Jodie Resther is the best VA for Tecna. Even Morgan Decker is good for Tecna, she still reminds me a bit of Tecna’s first VA in Rai dub. And the tomboy role Jodie acts in a dramma makes her voices for Tecna well… And that voice, in fact, Jodie’s deep & husky voice, can’t be replaced by anyone… except Jodie herself plays those characters. Moreover, I think they can’t find another person who is better than Morgan around that America. Layla: Lucinda Davis is the idea VA suits with Layla/Aisha – with me! It’s strange ‘cause both Lucinda & Keke Palmer are African American – or they have the appearances of the African American, Lucinda shows me the energetic of a athlete, while Keke can’t do that, even she tries to shout the power of Layla/Aisha, I just simply think, her voice is really deep and hoarse, that’s all, but well… I appreciate her works, ‘cause I know Nick will never use Rai casts, even they’re really talented, but it’s because they’re not famous in America so they are not chosen… Roxy: A bit like Musa’s first VA – Sarah McCullough, Roxy’s VA – Sarah Camacho is unknown. But I admire her voice, at least, as the VA for Roxy. She shows all the emotions of Roxy, the thing I still have to try harder to reach, and sometimes I feel myself still not try hard enough… And when Liliana takes the places voicing for her, I was a bit upset ‘cause Liliana’s voice when she voices for Myrtle in Lilo & Stick is too childish & mean… IDK if she can do that great role as Sarah did or not… Even now she still not reach the “good” level – I think, but it’s not quite bad, so good luck to her on voicing for Roxy in later seasons, as long as Nick still has the contract. Don’t try blaming or complaining me why when you read those lines, they just mention about Rai’s VAs and complain about Nick’s VAs. To be honest, if I had a wish, I wish the Rai’s VAs could have kept voicing for the Winx, and no more changing about the VAs, like Sailor Moon (the only changing in SM is Usagi is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi in all episode, except episodes 44 – 50 are voiced by Kae Araki – who lately voice for ChibiUsa, when Kotono was ill). You’ll understand why I’m doing this if you’re me. Alright, be honest, please, if you use something, you want to use the one you know how it works carefully, or the one you even don’t know how it works? I’m sure most of people will choose the one they know how it works carefully, and I’m not the exception in that “most of people”. You see? People choose what they know or familiar with them, so am I. I grow up with Rai dub when I even didn’t know what is called “English” to the time I joined this wiki and so far is the infinite… Rai dub is familiar with me, not Nick dub, so the VAs changing this time give me a strange feel and I can’t explain it by words. Nick dub is too strange to me, and their channel is still not aired in my country yet, so how can I be familiar with Nick just in a few months? I try my best to be familiar with Nick, but so far, Nick change everything I know to something too far of my reach, and the distance is bigger than what I was expected at first – when I knew Nick would re-do the Winx series. Along with liars, copycats and false-people, I also hate the suddenly change. Even announced, I need time to prepare… If I’m a cartoon/anime creator, the Rai casts will surely have their own roles in my works… without any changing. My favorite pages Ако волиш Винкс колико и ја ево страница за тебе: *Блум - Блум/Галерија - Блумина Одећа - Блумине Моћи *Стела - Стела/Галерија - Стелина Одећа - Стелине Моћи *Муза - Муза/Галерија -Музине Моћи *Флора *Техна *Лејла *Рокси Моје Ознаке Моји Талкбоксеви My talkboxes {{Rose|wrong=For my hottest mood >.